sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Party 7
|distributor = Buena Vista Interactive The Weinstein Company Miramax Films |director = Lasse Hallström Joe Johnston |producer = Francis Ford Coppola Don Hahn Dino De Laurentiis Martha De Laurentiis Raffaella De Laurentiis Hiroshi Sato |writer = Linda Woolverton Joseph Falls David Henry Hwang Sofia Coppola |composer = Don Davis Carter Burwell |series = Mario Party |released = |genre = Party |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox }} is the seventh in a series of board game style video games for PlayStation, Nintendo and Xbox platforms and is the fourth and final title in the ''Mario Party series for Nintendo GameCube and Xbox. Mario Party 7 features popular Nintendo characters. It was developed by Hudson Soft and Vancouver-based Radical Entertainment, published by Nintendo and Sierra Entertainment. It was later released on the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in North America on November 7, 2005, in Japan on November 10, 2005, in Europe on February 10, 2006, and in Australia on June 8, 2006. It features 88 new minigames. This game's host is Toadsworth, Princess Peach's longtime steward. It also makes use of the microphone peripheral introduced with Mario Party 6, which can be used in 10 minigames. This game also includes six entirely new worlds, with one unlockable. Mario Party 7 is followed by Mario Party 8. Gameplay The goal of Mario Party 7 is to gather stars, but each board requires one to do that in a different way. For the first time ever since the series' initial release in 1999, eight players may participate in either Party Cruise or Deluxe Cruise (the 8 player equivalent of the Mini-Game Cruise). Players are split into teams of two and are required to share a controller, with the first player using the L button and the Control Stick in mini-games, while the second player uses the R button and the C-stick. While a mode for a solo player itself isn't new to the Mario Party series, this game's take is very much different from any of the past six games. One player competes against another (either computer controlled or human played), trying to complete the set objective on the board map before the other can. Tasks range from collecting a set number of stars to having a set number of coins on a space. Up to ten slots of different characters with different phrases may be saved. Once a player has completed all six boards, they are added to the rankings section, where it shows the players who took the least turns to complete them. There are 88 minigames in Mario Party 7. Once again, no minigames from previous editions appear. There are nine types of minigames in the game: 4-player, 1-vs.-3, 2-vs.-2, Battle, Duel, 8-player, DK, Bowser, and Rare. For 4-player and 1-vs.-3, there are an additional five minigames that can be played with the microphone. In 8 player minigames, one player uses the Control Stick and L, and the other player uses the C stick and R. The minigame controls range from pressing a button repeatedly to using the control stick and several buttons. There are extra minigames which the player must purchase in-game to unlock. Another new addition to this game is "Bowser Time!". This is an event that only occurs every five turns during a Party Cruise match. After each minigame, the meter on the screen will increase by 20% and when the meter is full, then Bowser will appear and he will hinder the players depending on which board that the characters are currently playing. Depending on the board, Bowser may destroy bridges, take stars from players, or change star locations. On almost every board at some time, Bowser may take a photo as a "memento" of the vacation and take the players' coins. At other times, he may open a shop that sells the players useless and expensive items, which are then taken by Koopa Kid. "Bowser Time!" may only occur once, or up to nine times, depending on the number of turns played. This was also the first game in the Mario Party series to have removed the autoplay capability in Party mode (where all players can be manually set to AI, thus enabling the game to "play itself" without any human player). The game will not allow there to be less than one active human player at any time, unless a code is used. Plot Toadsworth has invited Mario and all of his friends to go on a luxury cruise around the world due to all the hard work; however, Bowser was not invited. Furious at being omitted, King Koopa vows revenge. When the cruise ship arrives at its first destination, the passengers discover that Bowser has turned their vacation paradise into a stress-filled madhouse. Mario tries to gain as many stars as possible to end this. Reception | 1UP = D+ | EGM = 6/10 | EuroG = 3/10 | Fam = 30/40 | GI = 5/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 6.5/10 | GSpy = | IGN = 7/10 | NP = 7.5/10 }} The game received "mixed" reviews according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of two eights and two sevens for a total of 30 out of 40. IGN gave the game a 7 out of 10, stating solely it was "a slumber party". It sold 1.86 million copies worldwide. Notes References External links *Official Japanese website * Category:2005 video games Category:Mario Party games Category:Nintendo games Category:Mario Universe games Category:GameCube games Category:GameCube microphone games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Microphone-controlled computer games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Vivendi Games video games Category:Universal Interactive games Category:Video games scored by Don Davis (composer) Category:Video games scored by Carter Burwell Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Films directed by Lasse Hallstrom Category:Films directed by Joe Johnston Category:Video games with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Video games with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Video games with screenplays by Sofia Coppola